Mickey Mouse Pancakes
by PoppyHermanson
Summary: Roxas gets a nice little surprise from his older brother, Cloud, while cooking and dancing in the kitchen. AU, One-shot, I guess you could call it Incest... Rated to be careful.


**A/N:** The first of my comeback. I wrote this one on a dare by my cousin, who wanted me to post some yaoi for her surprisingly-successful yaoi-supporting website. I was a little reluctant, as I haven't written anything like this before, but... I like how this came out. It's about two years old, so don't pester me on how bad it might be. It's written to my style, so if you don't like it, get out. On the contrary to that, though, everyone I've showed it to yet has liked it. Anyway, it features Cloud and Roxas. It's hardly capable of being considered 'hardcore', though, and no, I'm not writing any other chapters. It's a one-shot. Also, kudos to Bryan Adams and his song Cloud Number Nine, which is epic and one of my favorites.

So, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, nor Cloud, nor any other character mentioned in this one-shot. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the song Cloud Number Nine by Bryan Adams. But you SHOULD look into that song if you don't know it. It is EPIC.

--

"Clue number one was when you knocked on my door. Clue number two was the look that you wore, n' that's when I knew it was a pretty good sign, that something was wrong up on cloud number niiine," The young spiky, blond-haired boy sang along to one of his favorite classics, Cloud Number Nine, by Bryan Adams. It was an oldie, true, and Roxas Strife was no "oldie" fan, but he couldn't help it. Bryan Adams was a singer he'd grown up with, and was one of his favorites.

The song was playing on his brand new stereo, the one Cloud, his older brother, had just gotten for him for his sixteenth birthday. The device, which was seated upon the kitchen table and was blaring Roxas's new Bryan Adams CD, was red and silver in color, fairly large, but portable all the same. The volume was Roxas's favorite part about the thing; you could turn it up to five out of twenty, and already have the music loud enough to blast out your eardrums.

This was how loud Roxas had it as he stood there by the stove with a spatula in one hand and the other holding the handle of a frying pan. His hips were swaying lightly along with the music, with those striking baby blue eyes of his happily closed. His voice came out nice and loud, crystal clear, perfectly in tune with the voice of his idol playing from the stereo.

"Well it's a long way up and we won't come down to-night!" Roxas kept on singing, cracking his eyes open enough to poke at the Mickey Mouse-shaped pancake batter on the pan. "Well it may be wrong but baby, it sure feels right!"

The blond was clad in nothing but a pair of black jeans, black-and-blue sneakers upon his feet, with a white wife-beater over his torso. A light-weight wind breaker was draped over his shoulders, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the buttons all loose save for two or three at the bottom. The wind breaker itself was purely covered in black-and-white checkers, just like the thick wrist-warmer upon his right wrist (which was also checkers; black and white, naturally) and on that same hand, one finger was adorned in a thick black plastic-band-of-a-ring, while the next, a similar white one.

Well, Roxas couldn't help it if he liked black and white checkers. It was like his symbol (or, actually, his obsession: even his school backpack was black-and-white in checkers. And his dog… kind of).

"And the moon is out and the stars are bright, and whatever comes's gonna be alright! 'Cause tonight you will be mine—up on cloud number nine!" Kept singing Roxas, reaching under with his spatula to flip the Mickey Mouse pancake, "And there ain't no place that I'd rather be, and we can't go back but you're here with me, yeah, the weather is really fiiine—up on cloud number ni—Hey!!"

All of a sudden, his music turned off. Angered by the abrupt cut off, Roxas turned a glare to the person standing by the kitchen table. His hand was even still on the 'stop' button!

"Clooouuuud!" Roxas whined, leering at his older brother. "What'd you do that for, you jerk? That was my favorite song!"

Cloud, also commonly known as Cloud Strife, was Roxas's elder brother. If it weren't for their age difference, one would surely be able to pass them off as twins. They both had spiky golden hair, and matching baby blue eyes (although Cloud's were darker, and more sapphire-like in color). However their fashion senses, interests and dislikes were all entirely different. They were actually the opposites of one another, pretty much. While Roxas was working a part-time job at the "Sea-Salt Ocean-Side" restaurant by the beach, Cloud was a full-time fashion model at _Four Seasons Inc. _It was one of the biggest fashion companies out there, and Cloud was one of their biggest magazine models.

It was rare that Roxas and Cloud got to spend any time together due to school and Cloud working such a strict schedule, but this week was April Vacation at school. Cloud had taken the week off to be with Roxas and to watch over him—especially since their parents had died when Roxas was still young. They had no other parent-like figures in their lives, so Cloud, technically, was Roxas's only guardian. Thus, he had to keep watch over him and make sure Roxas stayed out of trouble.

Which he did… usually.

"Quiet, Rox, it's on a CD, you hear it every day!" Argued Cloud with a charming smirk that had most girls—and sometimes guys, too—melting in seconds. Roxas was different however; he was use to the looks his brother always shot him.

Said looks tended to make him shiver at times, but he never let his brother know that for fear of Cloud taking over the situation. Even though he always managed to do that somehow anyway.

Furiously Roxas shook his head and "humph!"-ed as he turned back to the stove to finish cooking his pancake. Just a few more minutes and it would be done…

"Yeah, well, I was listening to it now, numbskull!"

"That's no way to talk to your brother, Roxas!"

"Pssh, is too, that's how _I_ talk to my brother!"

"Well your brother's gonna get you in a lot of trouble, y'brat!"

"Hah!" Roxas swung around on his heel after setting down his spatula to glare playfully at Cloud. "What kind of trouble,_ huh, _dear brother?"

Now, Cloud had this one trait about him that always demanded submission from others, no matter who or what they were. It was that very same trait that came about him in one easy wave as he began to slowly approach Roxas, his black-leather shoes making soft 'tap' sounds against the white tile of their kitchen floor with every advancing step.

Roxas blinked and drew back. His confidence was being zapped out of him every step Cloud took toward him; and he couldn't go anywhere, because the stove and counter were right behind him.

"U-uh… Cloud? H-hey, okay, you win! I was joking!" He said defensively, raising his hands in front of himself.

But Cloud didn't stop. At least, he didn't stop until he was only inches away from the younger teenager, upon which, he brought up strong, slender hands to hold Roxas firmly by the shoulders.

"C-Cloud--" Roxas's voice left him when his brother leaned down and claimed his lips in a kiss.

Blinking, Roxas didn't react for a long moment. Cloud was there, his lips on Roxas's own, _kissing_ him. The shock was there and obvious, but after a number of achingly long seconds, it was quick to fade. Roxas found himself kissing his brother _back_ after the brief hesitation, humming approvingly in his throat and instinctively bringing up his arms to lace them around Cloud's neck.

This wasn't the first time they'd kissed; actually, ever since Christmas two years ago, it had been their own little secret: Cloud and Roxas, although brothers, were lovers.

Roxas often used the phrase "your brother, my lover" to describe their relationship.

"Are you doing anything today?" Cloud murmured against Roxas's lips, breaking the kiss only long enough to speak. As soon as the sentence was over, he was kissing his brother again. And Roxas was responding in much the same fashion.

"Mm, just going to finish cooking my—pancake!" Suddenly alarmed, Roxas burst out of his brother's hold and swung around to the stove. He cursed under his breath as he turned off the heat, grabbing the spatula to pry the half-burnt flapjack from the pan and onto the plate he'd set out earlier (on it were two other, somewhat cold, equally-mouse-shaped pancakes).

Cloud watched on with an amused smirk as his brother frantically removed the pan from the stove and carried it over to the sink to run some cold water on it. Still steaming hot, the minute the water touched the pain, it began to boil; Roxas nearly leapt out of his skin with a yelp when he saw the steam. Cloud just laughed at him.

"You idiot!"

"Shut up!" Roxas whined, glaring at his brother from over his shoulder. "It's your fault I forgot about it!"

"It's your fault for getting distracted so easily!" Cloud retaliated.

Roxas just snorted and turned back to running the cold water over the pan's surface.

That was when Cloud chose his moment to "attack". He slunk as silent as a mouse closer to Roxas, and upon reaching him, settled his hands upon the younger teenager's slender hips, pressing himself up against his brother's back firmly at the same time. Roxas gasped, dropping the pan, with his eyes darting up toward Cloud's face in shock. Cloud immediately took that chance to claim his brother's lips in another bruising kiss, although he did take notice also to the deep blush that painted itself upon Roxas's pretty cheeks.

"Mmph—Cloud--!!" Roxas tried to speak, but he was rapidly loosing the 'battle' until, finally, he gave in to his brother and leaned back against him, kissing back just as hard.

Upon feeling his brother fall slack in his grasp, Cloud smirked and made a purring sort of sound in his throat. He hooked his fingers in the belt-hoops on Roxas's jeans, keeping him still, further deepening the kiss by brushing his tongue over Roxas's bottom lip. Instinctively, Roxas parted his lips with a soft sound; Cloud took the chance to delve inside to 'explore.'

It wasn't until Roxas was struggling for a strong enough breath of air did Cloud finally pull away. Roxas gasped, yet groaned, leaning his head back against Cloud's shoulder with his baby blue eyes contently closed.

"Damnit, Cloud, I never get tired of your kiss…!" Roxas mumbled.

Cloud smirked, "oh really, Rox?" He asked in an innocent tone. Roxas blinked, and opened his mouth to ask what his brother had in mind—but was cut off by a strong gasp when Cloud snuck a hand forward and grabbed him through his jeans. The grip wasn't painfully hard, just enough to stimulate instant pleasure on Roxas's part. The young blond threw his head back with a breathless cry and his back curved inward just the slightest bit.

"Mm, Cloud, do that again!" cooed Roxas, rolling his hips into Cloud's hand, crying out once again when his brother obeyed and repeated the action.

It went on like that for a number of minutes more. Roxas was sure three or four new hickeys would be forming upon his neck when Cloud finally let up enough for him to breathe. Yet by that point, Roxas was already so far gone he truly didn't care whether Cloud continued at the same pace or not—

The doorbell suddenly rang. Both brothers froze, Roxas with a gasp and Cloud with a glare cast in the direction of the front door. After a few hazy seconds of vague thinking, Roxas yelped, and dove out of his brother's arms, darting toward the door as fast as he could.

"Crap, I forgot Axel wanted to hang out today!" he shouted as he fled the kitchen.

Cloud sighed. His shoulders slumped, but he did flash a smirk at his brother's retreating form. However, a second later, Roxas reappeared at the corner, blushing madly.

"Um, Cloud, i-if you want to…um… come with me—"

"No, no," Cloud waved his hand dismissively, "You go have fun with Axel, mm'kay? I'll just call Leon or someone…"

"O-Okay," Roxas's blush darkened, "I'll… umm… I-I'll see you later, then, Cloud!"

The older brother smirked more. He sauntered over to a blinking Roxas and waited not even a second to grab him by the front of his shirt, yanking him closer and smashing their lips together firmly. Roxas gave a groan and tried to return the kiss, but Cloud had already pulled away, smiling innocently.

"Like I said, Rox… go have fun!"

"…O-…all… alright, Cloud."

After gazing up at Cloud for a moment longer, Roxas began to turn red again. He 'eeped' a quick goodbye, turned, and raced back toward the door. He was gone a moment later.

Cloud's smile faded after hearing the door close.

Well…now Roxas was gone, more or less, for the entire day. Cloud rolled his shoulder in its socket, sighing a second time and taking a seat at the nearby table.

So, what was he going to do now? Glancing around, there really wasn't a lot to do in the house. Except… take out Roxas's _mutts_. But they hated him. All five of them. And Roxas would get mad if he took them outside without his permission. And Leon actually _wasn't _around; he'd gone off to Europe with Tifa and Tidus for the entire week of vacation.

…Great.

Deciding to head up to his bedroom to maybe play some computer games, Cloud heaved himself to his feet and started for the stairs. He paused when the phone hanging on the wall began to ring.

The caller ID read the name "Ikeida Riku" in fine, perfectly-arranged black pixels.

Riku was calling. For Roxas, maybe? But, no, hadn't Roxas mentioned last night that he was only going to hang around with Sora and Axel today?

Not to mention… Cloud and Riku were actually just about the same age, and occasionally did hang out when they both had the chances…

Cloud smirked, and made for the phone. Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so boring after all?


End file.
